The Lionheart, the Witch, and the Wizard
by cedricluver96
Summary: When twins Zephyr and Sol take a nighttime walk with their cat friend Mossifer, a dark disturbance appears, and they must take a portal to Hogwarts to save their family, their friends, and themselves! OC x Draco, OC x Hermione, Snape x Voldemort


CHAPTER 1- Humble Beginnings

* * *

><p>Privet Drive – The ominous fog makes the nighttime even more hoary and<p>

mysterious than usual, here in suburban Britannia; Sol strolls down the ever-so-slightly damp pavement – perhaps the remnants of a not-so-faraway-in-the-past rain – and strains his eyes to see through the thick, glossy fog.

His cat companion, Mossifer, pads lightly alongside him. He walked surprisingly limber for a rotund cat. "It's dark right now," he whispers, "I suspect that dark things are afoot."

Sol raises a well-defined, tight arm up to his head and tosses a lock of his long, jet black hair from out of his face. His perfectly sculpted body compared to that of Da Vinci's David. His snow white skin contrasts his really dark hair nicely and compliments his eyes, which were as purple as a violet diamond. He curves his plush, plump, pink lips in a sardonic half-grin and shakes his head. "Mossifer. Calm yourself. All is well. Ah, hello Zephyr", he turned to acknowledge his sister.

Emerging from the shadows, Zephyr faced her brother. (A/N: That's Sol! In case you forgot lol). Ebony black hair with purple tips cascaded down her dainty back. Clothed in a loose-fitted black dress, much of her cappuccino-colored, voluptuous figure shined in the moonlight. Long black lashes framed one golden eye and one silver eye. Eyes that expressed worry as her plump cherry limps curved downwards into a frown.

"Brother, I don't think that all is well. Maybe we should investigate this house". She extended her slender brown arm and pointed towards Number 4 Privet Drive, the house of one Harry Potter. "It looks dark".

"Oh sister, you're stupid! Nothing's going to happen!" Just as he said that, a loud bang came from inside the house! The twins raced inside, only to see two dead bodies. The dead bodies were of the now-dead Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia. Zephyr tried a healing spell on them, but it didn't work. Fat tears spilled down her face as she knelt over the pair and started bawling.

"Zeph? Hey Zephy? Are you ok?" Sol tried asking his sister. He jumped back startled as she threw up. "UNCLE! AUNTY!" she screamed with all her might. "Uncle, Verny Mama told us to protect you, but we didn't!" She kept crying and crying" Quite until now, Mossifer spoke up. "Methinks that portal over there will help us find out what's amiss" he pointed a little cat paw up to a mirror hanging on a wall. But instead of a mirror, there was this black swirling void of dark matter. "Let us make our departure now, and make haste. We shall find the demons that hath done this. But let us hope it was not the Dark Lord".

Sol tightened his already firm grip on his rucksack and made to dash towards the portal. "If I get there first, then I can use the jekhel charm to hold the portal ajar while you get here!" With that he dashed forward, leaving his hysterical sister and his portly lionheart friend several steps behind. Once he was within range of the portal, he casted his jekhel charm. The portal vibrated and hummed and within Sol could spy a whirling vortex. He was stunned to see shadows of faces he recognized in the swirling vortex: Ronald Weasley, Seamus Finnigan, Dean Thomas, Hagrid the groundskeeper, Dumbledore, and even Harry. Sol knew that what these shadows meant. They were all in danger.

"This portal must lead to Hogwarts! I think our friends require our assistance!"

By that time, Mossifer and Zephyr had reached the portal as well. Zephyr held Sol's hand tightly and lifted the large feline and clenched her teeth. "Well… Here we go!" she exclaimed.

With that, the three stepped into the portal and were whisked away from the muggle world. With their disappearance, the portal fizzled and sizzled until it was no more. Privet Drive, once more, was quite.


End file.
